


Strategic Planning

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Alt. title:</b> What Not to Do on Your First Day at a New School<br/><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Steve & Danny did not meet at high school; this is all a figment of my imagination and as such has nothing to do with the owners of all the appropriate rights, nor do I make any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve gets sent to the mainland after his mother dies; he's understandably nervous about his first day at a new school<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



> This was written as a reward for a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) weekend challenge entry by [](http://alba17.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alba17.livejournal.com/)**alba17** based on the prompt: _First day of school. Any interpretation or characters you want, including AU._ This has already been posted at the comm.

Steve was nervous. A new school was scary, not that he'd admit it out loud.

No matter how confident he might look to others, starting halfway through the year was daunting. He wasn't stupid though; he figured if he appeared at ease with his surroundings, he'd get less attention and there'd be fewer chances of been singled out by anyone with something to prove.

Not that he'd been through anything quite like this before in his young life, but he'd seen it at work at his own school in Hawai'i before his mother had died and he'd been sent to live with his aunt here on the mainland.

Taking a deep breath, he curled his lip in a casual smile and stepped into the first class of his new high school life.

Ignoring the looks in his direction, he found his way to an empty desk and sat down. The guy next to him offered a half-smile, and Steve nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The teacher was talking to someone at the front of the room, and Steve took out a pencil and paper and started doodling while he surreptitiously gazed around the class.

There were a couple of pretty girls whispering and offering careful glances in his direction, and at least one guy with an expression that said he'd better not think he could become the most popular guy in the class any time soon.

No-one else seemed to stand out, apart from the guy next to him who Steve now realized was looking at what he was drawing.

"That, if you ask me, is not the way to win friends and influence people," the guy remarked, his grin wide.

"What?" Steve looked at the battleship he'd just sketched.

"Looks like you're planning an invasion."

"Maybe I am." Steve frowned thoughtfully, feeling a surge of pleasure as the guy laughed.

"You think we're ripe for a takeover?"

"It sure looks like you could use some excitement around here, anyway."

"Oh, so you think you could provide that, huh?"

"Could probably use some help." Steve tilted his head in invitation.

"I gotta say, the help you really need is someone to point out all the flaws in your plan."

"You think it has flaws? You don't even know what it is yet."

"I can guess. For a start, this state is land-locked, so you’d better think of another method of transport other than a boat."

"Ship."

"Whatever. You definitely need help, my friend."

Steve let his frown turn into a grin. "We're gonna make a great team."

"Us? Who says I even want in on your crazy scheme?"

Steve held out a hand, still smiling. "I'm Steve McGarrett, by the way."

"Danny Williams." Danny took Steve's hand briefly, and then shook his head.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You haven't a hope in hell, buddy, but I admire your chutzpah."

The warmth that had surfaced inside Steve when Danny laughed earlier was definitely spreading.

Things were going to be just fine here.

~//~


End file.
